


A Demon and His Precious.

by PanSushiBento



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, BUT ONLY ONCE, Blood, Demon Jesse, Demon Jesse McCree, Demon McCree, Demon Summoning, Gore, Hanzo is a rich bitch, Human D.Va, Human Genji, Human Hana, Human Hanzo, Implied Bottom Hanzo, Kinda, Kinda?, M/M, Mourning, No actual sex, Scars, Virgin Hanzo, demon!cree, demon!mccree, everyone is happy, genji gets really hurt but IDK if it's angst, genji is still alive, hanzo falls in love with jesse, hanzo is referred to as 'bride', hanzo is wearing a dress at the end, human lucio, injuries, jesse falls in love with hanzo, kind of, lucio and hana are scared, mccree wants that juicy virgin ass my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanSushiBento/pseuds/PanSushiBento
Summary: Hanzo made a horrible mistake. So he takes out one of his dusty old demon books and attempts a ritual to fix what he's done.The question is, what will the creature want in return?
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	A Demon and His Precious.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short drabble. Hope you enjoy. More notes at the end so read those as well please.
> 
> ALSO SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO GET ANGLED TEXT. BECAUSE I WRITE SOME WORDS WITH THAT TILTED ANGLE FEATURE BUT AO3 PUTS THEM BACK TO NORMAL. HELP MEEEEEE.

The man had summoned him in the dead of night, panicked and desperate. McCree's immense form towered over the man by a good two metres or so. The small man's pretty face was streaked with tears and his sweet voice was choked with sobs. 

"Hey, um… you alright, sweetie?" He muttered. 

"Please, I need your help! I made a horrible mistake. I hurt my brother and- and- now he's dying!" The man cried. The demon took a second to wonder why the man couldn't just drive his brother to the hospital but there was no way he was going to pass up an opportunity to claim this gorgeous man's soul. 

"Alright, let's see 'im." McCree crouched down to meet the man's face. 

"But first, could ya' honor a fella like me with yer' name, darlin'?" He questioned as the man rose up and stumbled backwards a bit, hand on the door handle. He sniffled, 

"Hanzo. Hanzo Shimada." The demon smiled at Hanzo. But it crumbled into worry as Hanzo stumbled out the now open door, crying out a name. 

"Genji!- Genji!" He cried out before resuming his soft sobbing. The apartment was clean but littered with useless junk like gaming consoles and swords. Swords? Wait, why did this guy have- well it didn't matter. As McCree lumbered behind the man as they dashed through halls, he peered at the man's soul. 

His black eye's orange pupils widened. The man's soul was not 'pure' by any means, he had as many sins as a murderer in their prime but he had a _virgin_ soul. Probably the only sin he hadn't committed was premarital sex, or any sex by the looks of it. He peered further. _Jesus_ he hadn't even touched himself. Jesse licked his lips just as they reached a door to a small kitchen, it was swung open, hinges broken and blood pouring across the tiles and staining the carpet in the hall. 

McCree took one look at the kid and immediately realised why Hanzo had turned to him instead of medical staff. The kid was bleeding profusely, a huge gash across his face, just barely missing his eyes. His chest rose only a little, literally lying on his death bed. Hanzo cried into his hand. "I- he was annoying me so much. I- I was holding a knife. I turned around- I- I didn't know he was standing right beside me! Then the knife was- was- _IN_ him. Oh god-" the man dry heaved before turning away from his dying brother, bracing both of his arms against the wall, struggling to breathe. 

"Honey bun, saving people's lives are a big deal. If I do this you'll have to pay-"

"ANYTHING!" The man cried, "I'll do anything…" 

McCree grinned, delving deep into his fantasy for a split second before sighing and looking straight down into the man's wet eyes.

"You'll be my bride." McCree grinned. The look of genuine shock on his face melted Jesse's unbeating heart. 

"You… you want to _marry_ me?..." Hanzo stuttered, tears falling onto the tile. 

"Yep, that's the deal sweetheart. I'll bring ya' back to hell with me. Trust me, I'm in a pretty high ranking position. You'll be safe with me. I'll even let ya' visit yer' _dyin_ ' brother over here…" He said, putting a little extra emphasis on the dying bit. 

Hanzo gulped, considering his options. Loose his younger brother or become this demon's husband? He thought about it. Apparently he was high ranking so Hanzo would be safe, but from what? Hanzo stuttered a little before making his decision.

"I'm… I'm yours. Now please…" Those glittering brown eyes and thick lashes fluttered at him, glazed with wet tears and sorrow. " _Save_ him…" He whispered.

McCree nodded, leaning over and kissing the man on his forehead, hearing the gasp from under him. He walked towards the dying boy, he had to be older than 30, but he had a young energetic look to him. ' _That's probably who the gaming consoles belong_ _to…_ ' he thought, looking back at his new husband. His face flushed, wearing a tidy, black, skin tight roll neck with comfy looking tights and small boots with even smaller heels. "I look forward the kissing you a lot more often." McCree grinned, his arm flaring red as he brushed his finger across the boy's wound.

The dripping crimson gouge stopped bleeding, crusting over pink and turning into a neat, albeit large, scar. The man gasped, before breathing normally again. His eyes opened, just a little. "Brother?..." he croaked. Hanzo pushed past him, crying out. The man gathered his brother in his arms, screaming sobbed apologies into his shoulder. The green haired man slowly wrapped his arms around the other's neck. His eyes never left McCree's, terrified and aware. His brown eyes met McCree's, staring into his fiery orange pupils and his black as night sclera. 

"Darlin'... we gotta go, honey…" 

Hanzo slowly peeked his head up, staring at McCree in fear before looking back at his brother. 

"Genji. I must go somewhere. I will visit you but I fear I will never come back for good. I… I belong to this… demon now…" Jesse interjected. 

"My name's Jesse McCree, doll." 

Hanzo corrected himself. 

"Ah, yes. I belong to Jesse McCree now." 

Genji's eyes were wide, still comprehending his near death and why there was a demon in their kitchen. 

"Wait. You sold your fucking soul to a _DEMON?!_ " Genji cried out, disturbed and frantic. 

"Yes… Genji. I… I will see you sometime soon…" then, Hanzo stood up, taking McCree's hand. 

McCree grinned, 

"Glad to have ya' darlin'." Before they both dissolved into red and orange fire, swirling around before revealing an empty, slightly burnt floor and a crying boy.

Genji was sharing their apartment with his two friends Lucio and Hana now. He kept a small picture frame above their couch. A picture of his brother, who he hadn't seen in almost 4 months now, being his usual fancy self. They casually jammed buttons, trying to beat each other on an old Mario Cart game before the kitchen was suddenly engulfed with flames.

Hana screamed and Lucio grabbed her, running to the other side of the room, shaking and shouting for Genji. Genji stood, watching the flame slowly disperse. His friend's desperate shouts quieted to hushed whispers of Genji's name.

The flames spurted out. There stood a tall, inhuman figure dressed in a crimson button down and black dress pants. His brother stood with that… thing. He was dressed with a simple black choker. With two bloody red roses clipped to his hair, which was tied loosely in a bun, its shaved sides exposed. He had a black tight button down with puffy short sleeves. Black gloves were slipped over his hands and he wore black heels under a frilly, flowing, long black sundress. His skin was still tan and he was… smiling. He hadn't seen his brother smile in years. 

Hanzo waved, walking over. "Genji! Brother dear, how have you been!" That demon, smiling lovingly down at Hanzo. Genji noticed the gold ring adorning his finger. The hulking figure of the creature loomed behind Hanzo, slowly intertwining their hands. Hanzo gladly wrapped his fingers with his and smiled up at him. The demon visibly melted with love.

Genji smiled. His brother has finally found… happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Follow me on Twitter and Instagram!
> 
> Twitter- @PanSushiBento  
> Instagram- pansushibento 
> 
> Leave suggestions for whatever fic you want but the next fic I write will probably be a continuation of my last fic. But I'll definitely get to your prompt! I can do NSFW. There is no shame here, just no pedophilia or necrophilia or whatever. Daddy kink, bondage, breeding, whatever the fuck ya' dirty minds can come up with. 
> 
> Keep in mind this is a BOTTOM HANZO zone.


End file.
